Storm water runoff generally causes numerous problems to existing roadways. For example, the storm water can be of a great flow capacity that is variable in volume. Furthermore, the storm water runoff usually includes different types of debris such as but not limited to branches, twigs leaves, garbage, refuse and the like. The debris can themselves cause much problems down a storm sewer such as clogging up existing drain lines and the polluting of local waterways with the refuse and garbage.
Existing storm water drain collection sewers generally have grated and/or recessed inlets placed in a roadway's pavement and/or in the curb areas. The storm water is then conveyed through a storm sewer piping to an outfall in an existing drainage way, lake, stream, river, ocean and the like. Presently, no economically viable solution exists to remove the natural or manmade refuse, trash and the like, that inherently flows into the storm sewers. The natural and manmade refuse, trash and the like become pollutants in the water bodies in which they are later discharged. These pollutants can ruin the aesthetic appearance and are harmful to the natural plants and wildlife in rivers, streams, lakes and oceans where the discharged pollutants eventually settle. Typical ways for communities to keep the storm drain collection sewers clean and passable is through expensive maintenance programs that would generally includes sending out crews of several workers on a continuous basis to the drain sites.
Numerous types of flexible bag shaped filters have been proposed to solve the problem of preventing debris from entering storm water collection sewers. However, these bag filters when full are difficult and costly to remove and replace. Further, the material composition of the bag filters have a limited short lifespan. Furthermore, the bag filters restrict all storm water to run directly through the filter bag itself and thus when clogged with debris do not have the capability to allow the storm water to run around the bag. When clogged, the main flow of water into the drain sewers can be obstructed by the clogged bags and cause flooding damage to surrounding areas. Examples of the bag filters include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,390 to Cunningham; 4,419,232 to Arntyr; 4,793,728 to Ellis; and 5,372,714 to Logue, Jr.
Other techniques have also been proposed to help catch storm water debris. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,619 to Murfae et at. describes a filter assembly for storm water sewers. However, the Murfae et al. device requires a "forklift" to use and is limited to being applied above existing curbs in FIG. 3, or must be placed upstream from existing sewer lines in FIG. 5. The Murfae et al. device is not practical because of it's weight limitations and elaborate and its expensive construction requirements of digging up and constructing additional basins in which to use the device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,587 to Hegemier et al.; 5,284,580 to Shyh; and 5,297,367 to Sainz each describe using inlet filter type baskets for storm water sewers. However, each of these devices still can cause flooding to surrounding areas when the grated openings in the baskets become clogged. Also, none of these devices and those of the previously discussed prior art would be adaptable to various sized storm water collection sewers.
Thus, the need exists for a solution to the above presented problems.